The Camping Trip
by shikaino-fan
Summary: Naruto and the gang are all in there second year of high school. And for a field trip, they get to go camping. When Ino gets to share a cabin with the love of her life, will he really be what she expected?
1. intro

Hey guys, i decided to do a little intro.

Ino's best friends are Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari. Shikamaru is a very close friend of Ino's. Shikamaru's friends are Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba.

Ok, so I know it wasn't much of an Intro, but I thought this story might be a little confusing with out it!

**I do not own naruto!**

"talking"

_thoughts_

**inners**

"Hey Sakura, wait up!!" Ino shouted as she was running through the halls of Konoha High. They had just come back from their Spring Break. Ino spent her Break with her family in Australia to look for new kinds of flowers for the shop.

"Hi Ino, how was your Spring Break in Australia?" Sakura said as she waited for Ino.

"Uh! It was soo boring, and I missed you and the girls ALOT. Although there were some pretty hot guys in Australia," she stated, as she walked over to her locker. Sakura giggled, then Hinata, Tenten, and Temari walk over to their friends.(all of their lockers were right next to each other.)

"Ino!!" Tenten screamed as she hugged Ino,"I missed you too! Oh, I heard what you said about your Break." "Everyone heard about your break, Ino, since you talk so loud," Temari said. "It's good to have you back, Ino," Hinata said after she hugged Ino. (Hinata doesn't studder around her friends.)

"Aaaaaw, it's good to hear I was missed too. Now lets get to class before we're late." Ino exclaimed, "I am soo glad we all have the same classes," Ino said in almost a whisper.

Sakura sighed, "Since you were gone, Lee got SO annoying! Everytime we went somewhere, he found us. He made sure you were still gone before he followed us around." "He is still scared of you, Ino. Do you remember that time in the mall, when he was all over Sakura? You punched him, and he flew all the way across the food court!" Tenten reminded. They all laughed as they walked towards their homeroom. Just as they got to the door, Ino paused.

**What's wrong? OPEN THE DOOR!**

_Oh hi...WHERE WERE YOU IN AUSTRALIA?? _Ino yelled at her inner.

**It doesnt matter if you don't open the door, your friends will think you are acting strange. We don't want that, now do we?**

_But wasn't Sasuke planning on transfering to a different homeroom over Spring Break?_

"INO!!" Tenten screamed, waving her hand in front of Ino's face. "What?" Ino yelled back, smacking Tenten's hand. Just then the door opened and in the doorway stood Shikamaru.

_Troublesome _"Ino, everyone in the classroom can hear you screaming out here. And the bell rang about two minutes ago so you should probably come inside the classroom," Shikamaru stated.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Temari squealed. Shikamaru turned around and walked into the room, with Ino and her friends following. As Ino entered the room, she glanced around. She found Sasuke was still in her class. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Temari, if you like Shikamaru so much you should ask him out," Hinata suggested. Temari smiled,"That's a pretty good ide...HEY! is it really that obvious?" "YES!" all of them said together.

"Well, I didn't know if Ino would be okay with that. I mean since you two are such good friends," Temari said, blushing a little bit.

"TAKE A SEAT EVERYONE!" the teacher said. They all turned around to see Kakashi behind his desk. He looked at them, "I said take a seat."

They all sat next to each other in the back of the room. They sat in their favorite seats, first seat going from left to right: Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, then Temari. In front of them sat: Shikamaru, Saskue, Naruto, Neji, then Kiba. (Those were the boys favorite spots to sit)

"Before, I let you do whatever you want for the rest of homeroom, I have an anouncement to make," Kakashi said setting down his little, orange, perverted book, called Icha Icha Paradise.

**--**

**A/N: Hey guys, Please review!**

**this is my first fanfic, and i want to know what you think!**


	2. The announcement

Recap:

_"Before, I let you do whatever you want for the rest of homeroom, I have an anouncement to make," Kakashi said setting down his little, orange, perverted book, called Icha Icha Paradise._

End of recap

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two

"Some of the teachers and I have decided that you guys should go camping, well, sort of. There will be small cabins for you to sleep in. Each of you will be with two other people. We have randomly selected who will be in the cabins together. Group 1," Kakashi started.

"Yes! A camping trip! Time away from family and time with friends," Ino whispered excidedly. "I know! This should be really fun," Sakura whispered back. "Group 5: Ino, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. Group six: Sakura, Neji, and Kiba. Group 7: Hinata, Naruto, and Tenten. Group 8: Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara..."

When Ino heard Sasuke's name after hers, she squieled to herself.

**BOOYA! We're with Sasuke! We're with Sasuke!**

_I know! I know! This is going to be great! We are going to spend so much time together, he will have to start liking me. _Ino told her inner.

**Better not rub it in too much, Sakura will pound your face in the ground.**

RIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIING!!!

"Your dismissed," Kakashi said, as people were running out the door.

"MAN!! Ino you are sooo lucky! You get to share a cabin with Shikamaru AND Sasuke!" Temari whinned as they headed to their lockers.

"I know, it is going to be awesome. I'm glad I get to share the cabin with one of my friends, and not have to share with someone like Kiba," Ino stated. Sakura glared at Ino. "What?...Oh yeah, Well does anyone know how long this camping trip is? When do we go camping? Details like that?" Ino questioned.

"Weren't you paying any attention? Kakashi told us everything we needed to know," Tenten said. "No, I wasn't really paying any attention. Can you just tell me or am I going to have to ask some one else?" Ino said, annoyed. Hinata, Tenten, Sakura and Temari all looked at each other then back at Ino and smiled evily. "You're going to have to ask some one else!" they all stated, and started running to their next class laughing.

_hm! Some friends! What's their problem? Who do they expect me too ask? Who SHOULD I ask? _Ino asked herself.

_**How about Sasuke or Shikamaru?**_

_I wont bother Sasuke until the trip, he wouldnt tell me any way. So I will just ask Shikamaru._

Ino was walking down the hall to her next class, when she saw Shikamaru. "Hey Shikamaru!" Ino shouted, trying to get his attention. Shikamaru turned and waited for her.

"Hey Shikamaru, I was just wondering, if I could ask you something?" Ino asked as she stood infront of him. Shikamaru looked confused, "Ok? What did you want to know?"

"I just wanted to know how long the camping trip would be, and when we would be leaving?" "Oh, we are leaving on Friday, and we will be back on Wednessday," Shikamaru told her, "Is that all you wanted?"

"FRIDAY!?!?! BUT THAT'S IN TWO DAYS!!! I-I-I CANT GET READY THAT FAST! I MEAN THERE IS SO MUCH TO DO! I HAVE TO GO SHOP," Ino was cut off.

"Ino! Stop yelling. You can go shopping and pack today, and get ready tomorrow," Shikamaru told her. Ino knew Shikamaru was right, Shikamaru was always right. "What class do you have?" Shikamaru asked. "History," Ino told her friend. "Me too, I'll walk you there." They started walking towards the classroom.

_Ino, is so troublesome, but she's pretty, and she can be nice sometimes._ Shikamaru thought, as he looked over at his friend. He didnt realize that he was staring at her.

"Shikamaru," Ino said sweetly. "Yeah?" Shikamaru replied. "Could you stop looking at me? Your starting to freak me out, and we just passed the classroom," Ino told him. Shikamaru blushed a little bit and looked back at the classroom door, "Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing." They turned around and walked into the classroom together.

"Ino! Come sit with us," Sakura called. "One second," Ino told her friend. "Thanks for walking me back to class, Shikamaru. I'm glad your my friend," Ino stated, then walked towards her friends.

_I think of you more than just a friend, Ino. WAIT WHERE DID THAT COME FROM??_ Shikamaru thought.

_**Sorry, I couldn't resist! And I had to tell you, you just won't admit that you like Ino!**_

_Oh great, not you! I don't like Ino more than just a friend!_

_**Yes you do. Oh, you shouldn't space out in class.**_

Shikamaru snapped back to reality to find everyone sitting down, and Iruka standing infront of him, "Shikamaru, would you please take a seat?" Shikamaru glanced around the room. One seat left, right next to Ino. _Great._

He walked over and sat next to Ino. "WHAT WAS THAT SHIKAMARU?? DIDN'T YOU HEAR THE BELL???" Ino whispered. "No," Shikamaru answered. Ino sighed, crossed her arms over her chest, and looked towards the front of the room.

---------------------------------------

After school:

"Want to go to the mall?" Ino asked her friends as she put her books in her locker. "Sorry Ino, I have to go get some new Kunai's for the camping trip, then I am going to help Hinata pack," Tenten told Ino. "I guess that means you can't go either, Hinata?" "Nope, sorry, Ino," Hinata apologize. "Yeah, I can't go either," Temari stated, "I have to go home and clean my fan." "Sakura? Please come with me!" Ino begged. "I can't, Naruto and I are going to train, then I gotta pack," Sakura said. "Fine, I guess I could go alone," Ino sighed. They all closed their lockers and went their separate ways.

As Ino was leaving the school, Shikamaru saw her walking alone and decide he would walk her home. "Hey Ino," Shikamaru said as he walked up to her. "Hey Shikamaru," Ino stated.

"What's wrong? You sound sad."

"I was going to go to the mall with my friends, but they all had something else they had to do."

Shikamaru hesitated, then said, "I will go to the mall with you, if you want me to."

**A/N: I tried to make it longer this time. PLEASE review, and tell me what you thought.**


	3. The Mall

**A/N: Before I begin, I would like to say Thanks to Tenten-Neji-4eva. Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Ok, Here's the story!**

Recap:

_Shikamaru hesitated, then said, "I will go to the mall with you, if you want me to."_

end of recap

Ino's face lit up with joy. "You will, but don't you have to get ready too?"

"I can pack tomorrow, it doesn't take me very long," Shikamaru told her. "Okay! Let's go then, I have alot of shopping to do!" Ino squealed as she pulled Shikamaru's arm.

She walked a few steps, then said, "I didn't bring my car. I normaly walk to school. We could walk to my house to get it." With that she turned towards her house and started walking.

Shikamaru sighed, "Or we could take my car." Ino turned to face Shikamaru, "You have a car?" "It's accually a truck," Shikamaru said. "Alright, we can take your _truck_," Ino said with a smile. Shikamaru turned around and started walking towards his truck.

When they got to his truck, Shikamaru opened the passenger's door for Ino, then got in the driver's seat.

After they left the school parking lot Ino started digging through her bag and found her Ipod. She knew Shikamaru well enough that he probably wouldn't want to talk.

------------------------------

At the mall:

Shikamaru had followed Ino around the mall for an hour and a half, and carried some of her bags for her. Now they were in the food court.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE HUNGRY!" Ino shouted.

"I am, but I am not going to let you starve," Shikamaru said.

"I am not hungry," Ino lied. (She was on a diet.)

"You haven't had anything to eat since lunch, eat something!" Shikamaru commanded her.

"...Fine, I will eat _something,"_ Ino said as she rolled her eyes. She walked over the counter and ordered a smoothie, then went over to a table and sat down.

Shikamaru ordered some fries and a hambuger, then sat down with Ino. She was already done with her smoothie.

_Man, I am still hungry, and watching him eat isn't helping. _Ino thought to herself.

_**Well...why don't you eat his fries.**_

_I am on a diet, you should know that._

_**Just eat his fries!!! I'm hungry! **_Inner Ino pouted.

Ino looked at the fries. They were in the middle of the table.(it was a small table) While Shikamaru was taking a bite of his burger, Ino snatched a fry. She looked up at Shikamaru, and found him smiling at her. Ino blushed then looked away. Her eyes widened as she saw something(or rather someone) she wouldn't expect to be in the mall.

"SASUKE!!!!!" she yelled as she ran over to him.

Shikamaru sighed and slowly ate his burger, but left his fries for when she came back. He knew Sasuke always rejected Ino, then Ino would get depressed and start eating.

When Ino reached Sasuke, she hugged him, but he threw her off of him imideatly. She fell to the ground and asked, "Why do you always have to be so mean?"

"Because, just like every other girl, you're annoying," he said coldly.

Tears began to form in Ino's eyes as Sasuke walked away. She got up and slowly walked back over to the table. Shikamaru pushed the fries towards Ino. Ino smiled a little, "Thanks Shikamaru, you know me too well." She picked up the fries and started eating.

"Shikamaru?"

"Hm?"

"If you and Sasuke are friends, then why didn't go and say hi to him?"

"We aren't really friends Ino, I am friends with Naruto and Sasuke is Naruto's friend."

"Oh, well are you looking forward to the camping trip?"

"Not really. It's all a bit troublesome. The guys are planning on doing something I don't want to do, so..." before he could finish his sentance Ino interuputed."What are they planning on doing?"

"Ino, I really don't think they want you to know." Ino glared at Shikamaru for a few seconds then said, "Okay. Well, I am ready to go home, how about you." Ino really needed to talk to the girls.

"I guess so." They finished eating then started walking towards Shikamaru's truck. Ino helped Shikamaru put her bags in the back, then she got in the truck.

When the truck left the parking lot, Ino broke the silence, "I really don't know why Sasuke has to be so mean, and not talk to people." Shikamaru sighed, he hated talking about Sasuke. Ino heard him sigh, "Why don't you ever talk about this kind of stuff, Shikamaru? You always it! All I want to know is WHY?"

"INO, IT'S BECAUSE I..." Shikamaru stopped himself. Ino's anger turned to shock, she had never seen Shikamaru yell before. "...because you what?" Ino asked sweetly. _It's because I love you Ino. _"It's nothing, just forget it," Shikamaru told her.

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you liked it. I will try to update tomorrow!**

**Please please Reveiw!**


	4. Emergency Meeting

**A/N: hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long.**

**Recap:**

_"INO, IT'S BECAUSE I..." Shikamaru stopped himself. Ino's anger turned to shock, she had never seen Shikamaru yell before. "...because you what?" Ino asked sweetly. __**It's because I love you Ino**__. "It's nothing, just forget it," Shikamaru told her._

**end of recap**

Ino rolled her eyes and sighed. It was only 6:30pm when they reached Ino's house. When they got there, Shikamaru walked Ino to her door.

"Thanks for going shopping with me Shikamaru," Ino said. She took her bags, and placed them inside. She thanked Shikamaru again, hugged him and went inside.

When she got inside, she ran to the telephone and called all her friends, telling them to come over. After they all got there, Ino told them what had happened. "Well, first we went shopping, then went to the food court," she desided she would leave out the part when they ran into Sasuke. "We started talking about the camping trip. He said that the guys were planning something! He also said he didn't want to do it."

"Well, that's Shikamaru for you," Tenten stated.

"HEY!" Temari and Ino shouted.

"Anyways, what do you think they're planning?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe they are gonna try to pull pranks? or do something to us in our sleep," Tenten stated, then, realizing what the guys could do to them, she clenched her fists in anger. "THEY BETTER NOT TOUCH US IN OUR SLEEP!!!!" she shouted.

"Calm down Tenten, I am a light sleeper, and I've been to that campsite before. The beds are very noisy, and I would wake up if anyone got off their bed or opened the door," Hinata said calmly.

Tenten, remembering that she got to share a cabin with Hinata, started calming down and said, "Oh good, thanks Hinata!" At this Hinata smiled.

"My brothers wouldn't let anyone touch me in my sleep," Temari stated.

"Shikamaru said he didn't want to participate, and he probably wouldn't let anyone touch me either," Ino said with a little sigh of relief.

"Great, I am a pretty heavy sleeper AND I've got Kiba in my cabin. I don't think he would stop anyone," Sakura said in discust.

"BUT, you have Neji. I don't think Neji would do anything to you," Tenten stated. She knew Neji pretty well.

"Yeah, so we have nothing to worry about!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura suddenly had an idea, "You know what we should do? We should try to get the guys to fall for us."

"Good luck, forehead, I'll get Sasuke to fall for me WAY before you can even talk to him!" Ino yelled.

"WHAT EVER, INO-PIG! YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE!" Sakura shouted back.

"Um...Ino...uhh," Hinata tried to get the blonde's attention.

"HEY HINATA IS TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING!" Temari yelled at the top of her lungs. Both girls stopped fighting to turn and look at their screaming friend. "Well, don't look at me, Hinata was trying to talk," Temari said. Ino turned to Hinata.

"Thanks, Temari. Ino someone is at the door, your doorbell rang a minute ago," Hinata stated, a little embarassed from Temari yelling to get their attention.

"Oh, ok. Thanks Hinata." Ino walked out of her room, down the stairs, and to the front door. Her mom had forgotten her house key and needed inside.

--------------------------------------------

With the boyz, at Naruto's appartment.

"So, how are we going to get the girls to go out with us?" Naruto questioned.

"Idiot, we don't have to tell you _how_, we just have to show you we _will,_" Sasuke answered.

"Ok," Naruto said.

"So, Shikamaru, how was your date with Ino?" Sasuke asked as a smirk formed on his face.

"It wa.." Shikamaru couldn't finish his statement before Naruto cut in. "YOU AND INO WENT ON A DATE ALREADY??"

"NO! Ino needed to go to the mall and didn't want to go alone," Shikamaru stated.

"That's not what it looked like," Sasuke said, obviously enjoying this.

"That IS what is was. You want to call her and ask her?" Shikamaru said sarcasticly.

"Sure. Naruto, will you do the honnors?" Kiba asked.

"Why do I gotta do it? It's Shikamaru's girlfr...OUCH!" Naruto yelped. Shikamaru punched him before he could finish.

"Just do it!" Kiba commanded. Naruto took out his cell phone, put it on speaker phone so everyone could hear, then dialed her number.

"How do you know Ino's number?" Shikamaru whispered. But before Naruto could say anything, Ino aswered her phone.

(A/N: The itallics are Ino talking, not someone thinking.)

"_Hey Naruto, the girls are over so could you try to make this quick?"_

"Sure, I just have to ask you a question."

"_Okay?"_

"Did you and Shikamaru go to the mall today?"

"_...yeah..."_

"So you guys did go on a date!"

"_...WHAT????? NARUTO IT WASN'T A DATE!!!!"_ Naruto could hear Sakura, Temari and Tenten laughing.

"Then what was it?"

_"I had to go shopping and... Is Kiba at your house because I can hear him laughing?"_

"No, Kiba's not here," Naruto said while giving Kiba a "you better shut up" look.

"_ok? well, none of my other friends could go so I was going to go alone. Then I ran into Shikamaru and he said he would go with me."_

_"_Ok, Thanks Ino thats all I needed to know!" He hung up before she could say anything else.

Kiba and Naruto burst into laughter, Sasuke and Neji smirked at Shikamaru, and Shikamaru just sat there thinking, _Ino, you talk WAY to much!_

-------------------------------------------------------------

Back with the girls:

"What was that all about?" Tenten asked. (Ino had turned her phone on speaker phone too) Sakura and Temari were still laughing, Hinata was sitting on Ino's bed paying more attention to her laughing friends.

"I don't know, but would you guys quit laughing? it wasn't really that funny," Ino stated. The two stopped laughing to hold their sides, which were now in alot of pain.

"I'm hungry," Temari said. Sakura agreed, then they ran out of Ino's room to look for food.

"GET ME SOMETHING TOO!!" Tenten shouted. Ino's house was like their house, her parents were like their parents. They all were like sisters and they loved it.

"Ok, well, will you guys help me pack?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, Ino. It might take longer than we thought. We will just have to stay here tonight if you want us to help," Tenten said smiling.

"Alright, but you can't watch wrestling until Sakura and Temari help me pack," Ino told her. "And Hinata, no using my manicure set until they help."

"But Ino..." they said together.

"Nope! Tenten could you get my suitcase out of the closet? I'll go tell mom your staying over." With that, Ino left her room. Tenten made sure Ino was gone then grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. Hinata ran over to the closet and got the suitcase then joined Tenten on the bed to watch the wrestling match.

-------------------------

in Ino's kitchen:

Temari, Sakura, and Mrs. Yamanaka were making nachos. Temari was getting the chips, Mrs. Yamanaka was getting the cheese, and Sakura was getting the salsa.

"Hey mom..." Ino started

"Yes they can," Mrs. Yamanaka said. Ino turned around and went back to her room.

**A/N: I made this chapter long because of all the conversations. Hope you liked it.**

**Please review!**


	5. On The bus

**A/N: I desided to skip to the day they leave. The day before wasn't very important. Ino's friends stayed over again.**

--------------------------------------------

As Ino and her friends got out of her car, they saw the guys standing infront of the school door. They seemed to smirk at them for a split second, then walked inside.

"Was it just me or did they just?" Tenten asked. "I don't know, but we better not let it bother us," Ino stated.

Everyone that was going on the camping trip had put their suitcases and bags infront of the school, but the girls didn't like the idea of leaving their stuff where everyone could see it. They desided to take their stuff with them to homeroom, since they were leaving right after homeroom.

Kakashi walked in only five minutes late this time, "Alright, I am going to take attendance to see if I need to re-arange the cabin partners..." everyone was there, so re-aranging wasn't nessisary.

"Good, well then I will go through some of the rules for the bus. There will be more rules for the campsite when we get there. Rule #1: Only two people per seat. Rule # 2: Don't bother me or Asuma, he will be driving the bus."

"That's it?" Kankuro asked.

"Oh yes, Rule #3: No weapons on the bus. They will be kept on another bus with everyones stuff," Kakashi added.

"Way to go Kankuro!" Tenten said in almost a shout, "Oops, continue Kakashi-sensei."

"That's all, you may chat quietly among yourselves until the bell rings, then go put your stuff in the bus Iruka is in, and get in the bus Asuma is in," Kakashi said.

Instantly people began asking others to sit with them. "Hinata, sit with me?" Tenten asked. "Sure." "Sakura!" Temari exclaimed. "Okay!" Sakura replied. Then they all looked at Ino.

"It's fine, I'll sit with..." "Me," Shikamaru cut in. "Okay, I'll sit with Shikamaru," Ino said happily. She turned to Shikamaru. "Thank you, I thought I was going to have to sit with a fan boy," Ino whispered. Shikamaru smiled.

"No problem. The guys instantly picked each other, so I had no one."

"So, why did you pick me?" Ino asked.

"Because I heard your friends do the same thing," he answered simply.

"But why me? Why not with Tayuya or Kin?" Ino asked with a sly smile.

Shikamaru sighed, "You know why so why bother asking?"

"SHIKA-KUN!!!!!" Kin shrieked, "Will you sit with me on the bus Shika-kun???"

"BACK OFF KIN!!! SHIKA-KUN IS MINE!!!!!" Tayuya shouted, "You'll sit with me right?"

"I won't sit with either of you," Shikamaru stated annoyed.

"Why not?" they whinned.

"I'm sitting with Ino," he answered leaning back in chair. They both glared at Ino then stormed off. Ino took a sigh of releif, she thought they were going to hurt her. Shikamaru closed his eyes and smiled.

The bell rang and everyone ran out to the bus.

On the bus, Ino and her friends sat in the back of the bus. Naruto and his friends sat infront of them. Once the bus was rolling, Ino took a deep breath. Shikamaru knew what she was about to do, so he cover her mouth as soon as he could. She looked at him with anger.

"Since Shikamaru won't let you say it, then I will..." Sakura said. Then she also took a deep breath, but before she could say anything Sasuke had turned around and covered her mouth. Everyone, except Asuma, stopped and looked at him in shock. "Don't you dare," is all he said.

"FINE, I'll do it," Tenten said. She took a deep breath as she slapped Neji's hand, then yelled, "HEY EVERYONE, LET'S SING A SONG!!!!"

Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji sighed, knowing they could do nothing to stop them, they removed their hands from the girls' mouths. They knew everyone liked Ino, and eveyone knew it was Ino's idea, so they would sing.

"WOO HOO! A SONG, WHAT SONG SHOULD WE SING INO?" Naruto asked in excitment.

"LET'S WARM UP WITH 'THE WHEELS ON THE BUS', THEN WE WILL SING '99 BOTTLES OF POP'," Ino shouted. "Oh no," Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara said together.

"What a great idea Ino," Asuma told her,"Look at how wonderful my student is, Kakashi."

"She is my student too, you know," Kakashi stated putting away his book.

"But, Kakashi, I was her sensei when she was only a gennin. You didn't start teaching her 'till high school, and even now you don't teach her much."

Kakashi sighed and pulled out his book again._ Didn't take him long, could have kept my book out._


	6. Cabin clean up

**A/N: I didn't think i needed a recap this time, but in case you forgot, they were on their way to the campsite.**

------------------------

A few hours later they were greeted at the campsite by none other than, Anko.

"How are my little kiddies doing, Kakashi?" Anko asked.

"Fine, they got down to 32 bottles of pop, then Ino didn't want to continue," Kakashi told her. Anko laughed, then she turned towards the 'kiddies'.

"Alright, here are the rules," she started. Everyone sighed, they ALL hated Anko's rules. "NUMBER 1: HAVE FUN!!" she shouted, "Now, your cabins are on the beach-which is over there- when you know what your cabin number is, then go find it. your cabin numbers are..."

Ino looked around. She saw that the campsite was next to the ocean. There also was a field, and a HUGE forest.

"Ino, Sasuke and Shikamaru, cabin # 10. Sakura, Kiba and Neji, #11. Hinata, Tenten, and Naruto, #12. Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro, #13..." Anko continued.

They all rushed off to the beach to find their cabins. When they found their cabins, they saw two bunk beds, a small table and a broom in the corner.

------------

Ino's cabin:

"Wow! It's wonderful!" Ino exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

"It's as plain as a rock," Sasuke said. He was very confused. It was an ugly, dirty room. There was nothing 'wonderful' about it.

"She likes to make things look good, it's kind of her talent," Shikamaru explained.

"Okay! I get one of the top beds, what do you guys want?" Ino asked.

"Bottom," they both said.

"Alright, then we can put our stuff up there until you clean the floors," she told them pointing to one of the beds.

"Why can't you clean the floors?" Sasuke asked.

"I make things look good, I DON'T clean," Ino explained. Shikamaru grabbed the broom and started sweeping the floor. Sasuke put his sleeping bag on his bed then took out a magazine and started reading it.

"OH NO YOU DON'T," Ino yelled.

"Shikamaru has the broom, there is nothing for me to do," Sasuke complained.

"Yes, he has the broom, but there is ALWAYS something to be cleaned," she told him, as she took a cloth and bottle of windex out of her bag. She handed the items to Sasuke and waited for him to start cleaning.

"I'm not cleaning," Sasuke said.

"Yes you are! There is only ONE window, you WILL clean it. Your not leaving this cabin until you do," Ino said. She walked over to the door and locked it. Then she tapped her foot. Sasuke gave in, he walked to the window and started cleaning.

"Good," she exclaimed victoriously. She walked over to Sasuke's bed, and sat down.

He heard the pages of a magazine turn. He turned around and saw Ino reading HIS magazine on HIS bed.

"Put that down and get off my bed," he said sharply.

"Not until the window is clean," she told him with a smile.

--------------

Sakura's cabin:

"YOU GUYS!! ITS JUST A SPIDER!!!!!" Sakura yelled at them.

Kiba and Neji had been unpacking when they saw a spider on the floor. They (being such men) started screaming and ran and jumped on one of the top beds. Akamaru was just barking at them.

"STOP BEING SUCH BABIES!!! I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE NINJA!!" Sakura shouted as she squashed the spider.

SLAP Sakura knocked them back to reality.

"Idiots! Now, help me clean this place up."

-------------

Hinata's cabin:

Hinata was cleaning up the cabin. Tenten was infront of the cabin sharpening her Kunai. They had the door open so they could talk to each other.

Tenten was mumbling on about tourchering Naruto if he touched them in their sleep. Hinata was humming a sweet, soft tune.

"Hey Tenten, where did Naruto go?" Hinata asked after finishing her song.

"He went to go find hot water for his instant ramen."

--------------

Temari's cabin:

Temari was rubbing her fan with a cloth. Kankuro was fixing his pupets. Gaara was sitting on his bed, staring out the window. Temari and Kankuro knew they shouldn't bother him when he was like that.

"Why are you always cleaning your fan? It never gets dirty," Kankuro teased his siser.

"Why do your pupets always break? My fan never breaks," Temari asked. After a few seconds of silence, Temari knew she had won.

--

"ALRIGHT KIDDIES! MEET ME IN THE FEILD INFRONT OF THE DINNING HALL. WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SOME FUN!" every one heard Anko shouting.

**A/N: I know the last two chapters were a little short, but i did them both in one day!**

**Please review**


	7. The beach

**A/N: Hee hee! I made it long! hope you like it.**

**Recap:**

_"ALRIGHT KIDDIES! MEET ME IN THE FEILD INFRONT OF THE DINNING HALL. WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SOME FUN!" every one heard Anko shouting._

**End of recap**

In just a few minutes, everyone was infront of the dinning hall. "Now that we are all here, I will go through the rules of the campsite," Anko said as she giggled.

"First rule: You can't go into the forest without me, Kuruni, Asuma or Gai. Second rule: You are not allowed to swim without the lifeguard watching you. Third rule: You may not enter the kitchen, you can go into the cafiteria, but not the kitchen. Fourth rule: You must participate in group activities. Right now, you guys can go swimming, run around, or whatever. Don't go in the forest yet," Anko finished.

"SAKURA, HINATA, TENTEN, TEMARI!! Lets go swimming!" Ino shouted to her friends. They all agreed and ran to thier cabins to get thier bathing suits.

In five minutes they were all dressed and ready to swim. Ino had a purple bikini. The other girls had one-piece bathing suits. Sakura's was red, Hinata's was violet, Tenten's was baby blue, and Temari's was black.

As they walked onto the beach, all the boys were staring at Ino. She liked it that way. Kakashi, the lifeguard, was even looking at her. Asuma came up to where Kakashi was. He had no idea what was going on, then he saw everyone staring at Ino. Asuma was used to Ino's choise of clothing, because they had gone on so many missions together.

After a minute of complete silence, Asuma said, "Ino, please put a tee-shirt over your bathing suit. If this is how it's going to be then you should put one on."

Ino sighed. She spun on her heel and walked to her cabin.

Sasuke was in the cabin. He was just laying on his bed, but he sat up when Ino entered the cabin.

"Hey Sasuke! Naruto is out on the beach, I think he is looking for...um... Sasuke? Are you listening to me?" Ino asked when she saw Sasuke staring at her.

"Hn," was his response. He also looked away from her. She walked over to her suit case and got a tee-shirt, and put it on. She walked over to the door, then turned back to Sasuke, "Do you want to come swim with us?"

"..."

"Please!" She gave him the puppy eyes, but he wasn't looking at her, he was thinking.

"SASUKE! Will you come, or will you just stay here?" She shouted.

"Accually," he said with a smirk, "I _would_ like to go swim with you."

"ME?!? or us?" She asked. Was he feeling okay?

"You, and if you wouldn't mind leaving the cabin so I can change," he told her as he got up from his bed. Ino was overjoyed that she won, she got Sasuke first.

"Okay! I will meet you on the beach, but if your not there in five minutes I will go play volley ball with the girls," she warned him.

"I wouldn't mind playing Volleyball, if the guys played."

"GREAT IDEA SASUKE! I will go tell the girls, then I'll get the guys! But I will warn you now, all of us are on varsity," she exclaimed as she ran out of the cabin.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ino shouted as she ran onto the beach.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"When I went back to my cabin, Sasuke was there. And I told him that we might play some volleyball, then he said that he would like to play volley ball. But only if the rest of the guys played," Ino exclaimed.

"But there's only five of us girls?"

"Hmmmm,"Ino thought,"KIBA! Kiba can play on our team! You go tell the girls, I'll go get the guys!'

Ino ran off to find the guys.

A few minutes later, the game had started and everyone was watching. In 15 minutes, everyone was tired. Hinata passed the ball to Tenten, Tenten set the ball perfectly and Ino spiked it right over the net. Then the game was over, the girls won 30 to 12. (they had decided to go up to 30 to give the guys a chance.)

"Well, that was pretty pethetic. I knew it! Girls are better than guys in everything! I bet we could woop you in teatherball too!" Tenten challenged.

"I bet you can't!" Naruto exclaimed. Tenten and Naruto ran over to the teatherball and started playing.

Sasuke walked over to Ino. "Hey Sasuke, did you still want to swim?" Ino asked.

"Sure," he answered dully.

"Ok, I'll race you to the water," Ino exclaimed and she took off running. Sasuke ran after her, only because he didn't want to loose to a girl, again.

He got to the water before she did. But instead of going to the water, Ino ran straight for the dock. She ran and jumped off the dock.

Once Ino's head was above the water, she shouted,"What are you doing over there, Sasuke? No one swims over there!"

No one was on the floating dock, so once Sasuke caught up to Ino they decided to go to the floating dock. Once they got there, Ino decided to break the silence that had formed.

"This is nice, I mean, we never spend much time together. But now we get to," Ino said calmly, as she sat down on the dock. She placed her hands behind her for support. Sasuke sat beside her, and did the same.

She bit her lip, then started playing with her hair that hung infront of her face. She really hated silence, but she couldn't think of anything to say. Sasuke placed his hand on Ino's. When Ino felt his hand on hers she blushed, then she looked at him. He wasn't looking at her, he was looking at the water.

"Um...Sasuke?"

"hm?"

"Why did you come out of the cabin and play with us?" Ino asked.

"I was bored," Sasuke replied.

"Oh." Ino looked at her feet. Sasuke could hear the sadness in her voice, and thought he better do something.

"And because you asked me to." Ino looked back up and saw him looking at her. "If Naruto asked me, I would have said no."

Ino smiled.

_Does that mean he likes me?_

_**I don't know, maybe you should ask him.**_

_But how?_ Just then, she thought of a way to ask, but she wasn't sure he would answer her.

"S-Sasuke? Um... d-do you l-li-like me or Sa-Sakura?" Ino studdered, she wasn't sure she wanted the answer.

He paused before answering, "I'm swimming with you, not with Sakura."

"She asked you to swim with her?"

He paused again, "Yeah." He was lying, but Ino didn't notice.

"So you like me better?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes then he looked back at the water. Ino hugged Sasuke, then let go of him. She looked at suspisously. Sasuke knew she was looking at him, so he looked back at her.

"Prove it!" Ino said.

"Prove what?"

"Prove that you are really you. Because your not acting like Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed, "Fine, look over there, at the beach. There's Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Kankuro, and Shikamaru. We both know Gaara would not...look, there's Gaara," he said, pointing to the people as he said thier names.

"Yes, the boys are all there, but I don't see Sakura."

"She is over there, at the snack shack. Now do you believe that I am me?" he asked.

"Yes. Now, prove that you really like me," Ino said with a smile.


	8. Stuff

A/n: Sorry it took so long, but here's the next chapter.

Recap:

"Yes. Now, prove that you really like me," Ino said with a smile

End of Recap.

Sasuke leaned closer to Ino. Now their faces were only a few inches away. Sasuke kissed Ino on the cheek. Ino blushed and quickly turned away from Sasuke.

Ino was bearly able to speak, but she managed to say," I didn't think you..." She trailed off, she didn't want to say anthing stupid.

Sasuke smirked, "Come on, let's go get something at the snack shack." He helped Ino to her feet then they jumped into the water together. The water was cold, but Ino didn't mind.

Once they got to the snack shack, they both got an ice cream cone and shared some nachos.

After they finished eating, they both started walking back to their cabin. Sakura had seen them, so she started to walk over to them. Neither of them wanted to be questioned so they ran to their cabin and locked the door behind them.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Sasuke told Ino as he pulled his shampoo out of his suit case.

"Okay, I am gonna go kayaking. I'll probably go with Hinata or Tenten, just so I can get away from Sakura's questioning."

"See ya," Sasuke said as he walked out the door.

Ino slipped some shorts on, then took off her tee-shirt and put on a spaghetti strap shirt. The shirt was short so it showed her lower stomach.

She looked her self over, smiled, then walked out the door to find Tenten or Hinata.

She saw Tenten and Neji holding hands and walking towards Tenten's cabin. Ino decided she would ask Hinata, since Tenten was obviously busy.

Ino walked to the beach and saw Temari talking to Shikamaru. She smiled, her friend looked so happy.

Then Ino found Hinata up in a tree. She wouldn't have found her, but there were flower petals falling from the oak tree.(Hinata was picking the petals off of a daisy and dropping them)

"Hey Hinata, do you want to go kayaking?" Ino asked after she jumped up into the tree. Hinata jumped a little.

"Oh! Ino, you suprised me. Sure I'd like to go kayaking."

They both jumped down from the tree and walked to the dock that the kayaks were at.

Ino took a white one and Hinata took a blue one.

They paddled in silence for a moment, then Ino asked, "So, Hinata, what happened with Tenten and Neji? I saw them holding hands walking towards your cabin."

Hinata giggled, "Oh that, hee hee, that was just...umm. Okay, you see we started playing truth or dare..."

"You played truth or dare with out me?!?!?!?"

"Well, Ino, we saw you and Sasuke out on the floating dock. We also saw you hug him, then he pointed to us, so we decided to play, and not disturb you."

"Oh, okay."

"It was my turn and I knew that they liked each other so, I asked Neji 'truth or dare'. He chose dare so I dared him to...well... I dared him too kiss her."

"YOU DID?!?!? Hinata you told your cousin to kiss someone?"

"Well accually, I had Sakura say it."

"Oh, well, you still thought of having him kiss her. That counts!"

Hinata smiled, "Anyways, after they kissed, they didn't want to play any more. I guess, then they walked back to the cabin. Then we all decided to stop playing, and Temari and Shikamaru went to the beach. Sakura went to find you, and I climbed up in the tree."

Then they heard Anko on a megaphone telling everyone it was time for dinner. Hinata and Ino had a race back to shore. Hinata won. Ino laughed when she got back to shore.

"That's not fair! I dropped my paddle!" They both laughed then walked to the cafateria to eat. Ino was soaking wet, because she had to jump in the water and get her paddle.

"Hello Gai-sensei, what's for dinner?" Ino asked the cook.

"It is one of my favorites, Pizza of youth! Now, what kind do you want? Cheese, peporoni, meat lovers or vegi lovers?"

"Um... I will just have the cheese."

"And what about you Hinata?"

"I'll have cheese too," Hinata told him. He gave them their pizza.

They turned around to find a spot to sit. Ino saw that no one was sitting by Sasuke yet, so she walked over and sat by him. Naruto was sitting across from Sasuke and Hinata sat down next to Naruto.

"Ino, why are you soaking wet?" Naruto asked. Hinata and Ino just laughed.

"Yeah, Ino-pig! And why are you sitting next to Sasuke?" Sakura asked, everyone could tell she was a little mad.

Ino completly ignored Sakura and answered Naruto's question, "Well, Naruto, Hinata and I went kayaking, then we heard Anko saying it was time for dinner. So we decided to race back to shore, but I dropped my paddle. I had to jump into the water to get it. And I was really hungry so I didn't go back to my cabin to change."

Naruto laughed. Hinata and Ino started eating thier 'pizza of youth'. Tenten and Neji walked into the cafiteria, got their pizza and sat down with thier friends.

"Hey guys, where's Shikamaru and Temari?" Ino asked.

"Temari is in her cabin changing, but I don't know where Shikamaru is," Tenten stated.

After dinner, Ino found Shikamaru sleeping on the beach. She woke him up and told him he missed dinner. Then Anko had everyone gather in the field. She divided everyone up into two teams and they played capture the flag. After they finished playing capture the flag, it was dark. Gai started a campfire, and everyone gathered around.

"Hey guys, I got an idea," Ino said with a sly smile.

"We already played Truth or Dare today, Ino," Shikamru told her.

"UUUUUHHH!!!!!! but you didn't wait for me!!! I want to play too!!" Ino pouted.

"Fine, do you guys want to play Truth or Dare?" Shikamaru asked.

"No," everyone said.

"Hmph! you guys are no fun," Ino mumbled.

"Alright everyone! Go to bed, and get a good night's sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow," Anko told them.

When Ino got back to her cabin, she shrieked.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review! 


	9. More Stuff

Recap:

"Alright everyone! Go to bed, and get a good night's sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow," Anko told them.

When Ino got back to her cabin, she shrieked.

End of recap 

Shikamaru looked over Ino's shoulder but he couldn't see what she was shrieking about.

"Why did you scream?" he asked.

"I didn't get to make it pretty," Ino pouted, "Well, at least it's clean."

Shikamaru sighed. Ino pulled her pajama pants out of her suit case, then she pulled out a tee-shirt. She turned and looked at the boys. They just looked back at her.

"Get out," Ino said plainly.

"No," Sasuke replied.

Ino sighed,"I have to change, and I don't want to change in the bathroom. After I change, you guys can come back in, while I go brush my teeth."

Shikamaru walked out of the cabin, while Ino pushed Sasuke out. She locked the door then closed the curtins over the window.

A few minutes later Ino walked out of the cabin with her toothbrush and toothpaste.

"You guys can change now, I'm going to brush my teeth. HEY SAKURA WAIT UP!" she yelled as she ran off towards the girls bathroom.

Sasuke and Shikamaru walked back into the cabin. Sasuke smirked.

"What?" Shikamaru asked when he saw Sasuke's smirk.

"You like her," Sasuke stated plainly.

"Yeah, I like her as a friend, but nothing more," Shikamaru replied.

"No, you like her more than a friend."

"No I don't."

"Then why do you do everything she asks you to?" Sasuke's smirk grew to a evil grin.

"Because if I don't, she yells. When she yells, I get a headache. So I just do what she says."

"Fine, but you know you like her," Sasuke said as he started changing.

Shikamaru sighed, "Why did you go swimming with her?"

"HA! you do like her!"

"Ugh, no, but you do."

"Not exactly..." Sasuke smirked again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shikamaru asked.

Knock knock knock "Are you guys done yet? I'm really tired." They could hear Ino say from the other side of the door.

"Ya, come on in," Shikamaru told her.

Ino walked in. She saw an annoyed look on Shikamaru's face.

"What's wrong, Shikamaru?" She asked.

"Nothing," Shikamaru said as he laid down in his bed.

Ino walked over to her suitcase, put away her toothbrush, and pulled out a small, quilt. When Shikamaru saw what she had, he smiled.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"Oh, well, when I was ten, my parents forced me to take a sewing class. As one of the assignments, I had to make a quilt. Since Shikamaru's parents and my parents are really good friends, Shikamaru came over with his parents that day. I didn't really want to make a quilt alone, my parents were busy and Shikamaru was bored so I made him help me. He didn't have a clue what he was doing, but we finished before he had to leave. After I showed the teacher I had made the quilt, I kept it. And it has alot of good memories with it," Ino explained.

With that Ino turned off the light and went to bed.

-  
In the morning Ino kicked the guys out of the cabin at 6:00am. The boys, not being morning people, grumbled and shivered as the cool morning air hit their skin.

Ten minutes went by, and Ino still hadn't let them back in. Sasuke was very annoyed, and cold. He pounded on the door.

"Hold on! Geez! I'm almost done. I just have to fix my hair," Ino told the angry Uchiha.

"NO! LET ME IN NOW! YOU CAN DO YOUR HAIR LATER!" Sasuke shouted.

Ino sighed then opened the door. Her long, blonde hair was hanging behind her. She had a pair of tight blue jeans and a vilot tee-shirt on. Her tee-shirt, just like all the rest of her shirts, showed her stomach. They had never seen Ino so beautiful.

WHAT?!?! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!?! Sasuke mentally smacked himself.  
Oh, I found that thought in the very back of your mind. )  
Well, I would like it to STAY BACK THERE!  
Fine, but you better stop staring at her or your not going to be the only one hitting you.

Shikamaru and Sasuke looked around their cabin. Ino had decorated their room a little. She had pushed the table next to the wall, where she had put her make-up and hair supplies. She also had hung a mirror on the wall, right above the table.

"YOU PUSHED ME OUTSIDE AT 6 IN THE MORNING SO YOU COULD DECORATE THE CABIN!?!" Sasuke shouted.

Ino smiled,"I also got dressed, and it only took ten minutes."

She walked over to the table and started brushing her hair.

Sasuke growled, and crawled back into his bed.

Shikamaru decided to go to the bathroom and get dressed. He had planned on going back to sleep, but ten minutes outside had woken him up.

Before he left, he asked, "Why did you get up so early this morning, Ino?"

"Oh," Ino smiled, "the girls and I have decided to work on our tai-jutsu in the field every morning while we're here."

Before Shikamaru could say anything else, Sasuke had told them to shut up. Ino finished putting her hair up, and headed out to the field.

Sakura was already there, Tenten and Hinata were right behind Ino.

"Where's Temari?" Ino asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I went by her cabin when I was coming here, and there was a note on her door. It said that she didn't want to wake her brothers so she wouldn't be coming to train with us in the morning. Temari's not much of a morning person either," Sakura explained.

They desided to pair up. It was alot easier to train with a partner that by yourself. Sakura and Ino paired up while Tenten and Hinata paired up.

After an hour and a half of training it was time for breakfast. The girls desided they would shower after breakfast, because they were all very hungry.

"Good morning, Gai-sensei! What's for breakfast?" Ino asked in a cheerful voice.

"Ino?" said a voice from behind them. They turned around to find Asuma behind them.

"Asuma-sensei! you look tired," Ino said.

"Thanks, Ino," he said sarcasticly.

"Sorry," Ino smiled. "Good morning, Asuma-sensei! You look a bit tired. Are you alright?" At this the girls laughed.

Asuma smiled. "Okay, now, would you mind telling me why you're accually awake and yourself so early in the morning?"

"We were training for about an hour and a half, in the field. That woke me up a bit, and I had the wonderful pleasure of kicking Sasuke and Shikamaru out of the cabin, oh so very early. And now I am really hungry, so if you don't mind." Ino turned back to the cook.

"Training is a very youthful thing, Ino. We are having pancakes this morning! Which kind would you like: Strawberry, Blueberry, Rasberry or Chocolate chip?" Gai asked.

"CHOCOLATE CHIP?!? That's my favorite!" Ino squieled.

"I'll have the blueberry, please," Hinata told him.

"Strawberry, please," Sakura said.

"I am sure you have some plain ones somewhere for me, right?" Tenten asked.

"Of course, Tenten, my youthful student. LEE WHERE ARE TENTEN'S PANCAKES?"

"Right here Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted as he ran towards Gai. All of the girls, except Tenten, almost started laughing. Lee was wearing his normal green outfit, but he was also wearing a pink apron that said, Gai's little helper.

After they had gotten their pancakes, they found an empty table, sat down, and started chatting.

The boys came in a few minutes later.

"Hey Shikamaru! What took everyone so long to get in here?" Ino called across the cafiteria.

Shikamaru turned around and saw her on the other side of the cafiteria. He sighed and walked over (with his food) to Ino's table.

"Anko made everyone do morning streches," Shikamaru explained. He started to walk over to the table where the guys were sitting but turned back to Ino's table.

"And we are supposed to train with our room mates after breakfast."

"Well, I have already trained this morning and want to take a shower. So, you and Sasuke can train while I take a shower," Ino smiled and continued eating.

Shikamaru walked over to the guys' table.

"Ino, you are so lucky," Temari said.

"Why?"

"He likes you."

"Ok? Who?" Ino asked looking around.

"Shikamaru, of course!"

"GUYS! We already went over this!" Ino yelled as she picked up her plate and walked away.

"Where is she going? And we haven't gone over anything!" Temari exclaimed.

"She means 'Shikamaru only likes me as a friend' when she says that," Sakura explained.

"But we all know he likes her more than that," Tenten added.  
-  
at the guys' table:

Sasuke was smirking as Shikamaru walked over.

"Don't even start. Ino said that she's gunna take a shower, while you train."

"What about you? Aren't you goning to train?" Sasuke asked.

"No."

"So, Sasuke how's 'your' girl coming along? Does she like you yet? Did you ask her out yet?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, and what's with you and Ino?" Kiba asked.

"Ino isn't the one you decided to ask out before this trip. Did you change your mind?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke smirked. "Here's what going on..." Everyone leaned in closer to hear what he was about to say. Whisper whisper

"What!?!?!?" Shikamaru almost shouted.

"You can't tell anyone or else I will tell Temari that you like her," Sasuke threatened.

"I don't care!"

"Yes you do."

"NO! Ino's my friend and..."

"Just let him, it's not like she'll get hurt," Naruto said.

They didn't get to continue their conversation because Ino and her friends decided to sit with them and start a new conversation. Before they got much of a conversation started, Anko wanted everyone out of the cafiteria.

The girls decided they would go take their showers. The guys, besides Shikamaru, were training.

Shikamaru was walking on the beach. He found his favorite spot on the beach and layed down to watch the clouds.

Ten minutes later, the girls came out of the bathroom. Tenten, Sakura, Hinata and Temari's hair was up in a towel. Ino's hair was down. Each of the girls desided to go back to their cabin, except Ino.

Ino wanted to walk along the beach. It wasn't very long until she found Shikamaru laying in the sand. She knew exactly what he was doing, but for no reason at all she asked him what he was doing.

"You know what I'm doing, and from knowing you pretty well, I would say you are bored. And you want me to tell you what I would do."

"Yup!"

Shikamaru looked at Ino, smiled, then looked back at the sky. "I would watch the clouds."

"Okay, but you're also going to talk to me," Ino said as she laid a beach towel on the sand. She layed down on the towel. They were now laying side-by-side.

"You mean you're going to talk and I will listen," Shikamaru said.

"No, I can't think of anything to talk about," Ino told him. She sat up. "Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's build a sand castle." She got up and pulled Shikamaru to his feet. She held his hand and walked over to the spot where she wanted to build the castle.

-  
Temari's POV.

I finished fixing my hair and I decided I would go find my brothers. I stepped out of my cabin and walked down the beach a little ways. I saw Shikamaru and Ino holding hands. I knew they were just friends, but it still kinda bothered me. Then they sat down and started talking and playing with the sand. I saw Shikamaru look at Ino, but Ino was looking at the sand. The look meant none other than love. At that moment I knew I had no chance. As tears formed in my eyes I ran to find my little brother Gaara. Gaara had always been the better listener. He understood sadness, and always seemed to cheer me up.

-  
Ino's POV.

I heard the sound of foot steps behind me. I turned around to see Temari running away. I didn't know what she had seen or why she didn't say anything, but she was my friend and I wanted to follow her.

-  
Normal POV.

"Hey Shikamaru, I am gunna go after her. I'll be back soon," Ino said as she stood up. She started to leave and then called over her shoulder, "DON'T DIG THE MOAT YET!" Digging the moat had always been Ino's favorite.

As she was running after Temari, she saw her run towards Gaara. She cried on Gaara's shoulder. Ino knew she should leave them alone, and talk to Temari later.

Ino ran back to the beach and sat down next to Shikamaru.

"She got to Gaara before I could talk to her," Ino explained. She knew Shikamaru wouldn't ask, but she liked explaining small things to him anyway.

"Okay. Lets dig the moat."

"Alright."

As soon as they started digging the moat, Anko's voice rang out, "WE'RE GOING INTO THE FOREST IN TEN MINUTES! BE PREPARED!"

Ino laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Shikamaru asked.

"I was just remembering the chunnin exams. Do you remember how we tried to get Neji's scroll?"

Shikamaru laughed, "Yeah."

"Okay, well, I am going to go get some kunais and shuriken to take with me. I am also gunna change into something more appropriate for a forest. Oh, bring matches in case of emergency!" With that Ino stood up, brushed sand off her jeans and walked towards her cabin.

In ten minutes everyone was in the field.

A/N: Hey guys, I made it long this time. Sorry it took so long, I was sick and had homework to catch up on.

Review please! 


	10. In the Forest

**Recap:**

_In ten minutes everyone was in the field._

**End of Recap**

Everyone was there except the sand sibblings. No one could find them any where.

Anko decided she would leave them behind. She took everyone in the forest. Asuma, Kakashi, Kurunia, Gai and the rest of the teachers also came on the hike.

Anko told them they had to come. She took everyone so deep into the forest every one was sure they were lost. Once she had gotten to a very small clearing, she stopped. She turned to the teachers and nodded.

Then she turned to the kids, "Each of your groups have an assigned teacher. You must follow him or her now." After she said that she ran off, with Gai following close behind her.

Asuma was assigned to Ino's group. Kakashi was assigned to Sakura's. Kurunia to Hinata's.

All the teams went in different directions.

-----

Ino's group:

"Where are were going now?" Ino complained.

"I am just doing what Anko told me I had to do," Asuma told her.

"And what did she tell you to do?"

"She told me not to tell you what I am supposed to do." Asuma turned and smiled at Ino's confused face.

"Why do guys have to be so confusing?" Ino mumbled to herself.

Asuma stopped running. Ino, Shikamaru and Sasuke stopped running.

"What are we doing now!?!" Ino asked.

Asuma turned around to face them. "Nature calls," he said. They all sighed and turned around. They could here him walking away, but they didn't know that he wasn't going to come back.

Ten minutes later everyone knew he wasn't coming back. They turned around and saw a note on the ground. On top of the note was an apple. Ino picked it up.

"It says: Dear Ino, I left this note for you, to save Shikamaru the trouble of convincing you that I left you guys. This is what Anko told me to do: She told me to take you guys deeper into the forest make sure all of you were completely lost, and then find an excuse to leave with out you following me. You guys have to stay together. She says you can try to find you way back on your own, or wait where you are for me to come find you in the morning. It's your choice, Ino. Here's an apple, so you don't get too hungry! - Asuma."

Anger was now flowing through Ino.

"HE LEFT US!" Since Ino was very mad, she did what she knew would relieve her anger. She screamed.

"INO! Calm down, you gave me a headache. Now, Asuma left you with a choice, what do you want to do?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know." Ino sat down to think. "Well, I can't just eat an apple and be satisfied! But I don't want to get lost, so Asuma can't find us."

"So we're staying here?"

"I guess so. Are you okay with that Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"What is that supposed to mean? Does it mean yes or no?"

"It doesn't matter, Ino. The rest of us want to, and he isn't supposed to leave the group," Shikamaru told her.

"Fine. Shikamaru you better start a fire, it's getting dark...and cold."

-----

Sakura's group:

"I SHOULD'VE KNOWN HE WOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING LIKE THIS!!!!" Sakura yelled

"There's no use in yelling, now is there?" Neji said.

"Does anyone have anything to eat? I am getting really hungry," Sakura complained.

"All I got are food pills for me and Akamaru," Kiba said.

"It's 'all I have' Kiba! At least try to use proper grammer," Sakura corrected. "And food pills aren't going to do any good. We need real food. Do you have anything, Neji?"

"No."

"Well, there has to be some bushes around here. I am sure we can find some berries." With that she started walking away from their group.

"Kiba, go with her. Make sure she doesn't hurt herself."

"Why can't you go with her?"

"I am going to make a fire so we have so light when it gets dark. Hurry up, before she gets too far."

------

Hinata's group:

"I didn't bring any food. Did you Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"No," Hinata replied.

"Please tell me you brought Instant Ramen, Naruto," Tenten pleaded.

"Yeah, but we don't have any water."

"Yes we do! Hinata and I brought water bottles! Where are they?"

"Right here, we need hot water and a fire 'cause I'm getting cold."

"Okay, I'll try hitting two kunai together, but we need some wood," Tenten said as she looked around.

She got up and found a log and a few sticks. She set them down in a small pile and hit her kunai together. A few sparks flew and hit the wood. A very small flame came up. She did it again and another flame. The flames grew and soon enough they had a fire.

"Alright! Naruto you start getting the Ramen together. Hinata, did you bring the tent?" Tenten asked.

"Yes," Hinata said as she started unzipping her bag.

"Good, then we will start putting up the tent, so we can have it up before it gets dark."

------

Temari's group:

"You went on a hike with out us?!?" Temari yelled at Anko.

"Yup! Gai is making enough food for the teachers, so if you want any, go tell him now," Anko said and walked off towards her cabin.

"Kankuro, you go tell Gai we want food. Gaara stay out of the cabin, I am going to change into my swimsuit and go for a swim!" Temari said and ran off.

"She's so bossy!"Kankuro complained as he went to tell the cook they wanted food.

------

Ino's group:

"Finally! I was getting cold," Ino said as she sat down next to the fire.

She took a bag of marshmellows out of her backpack. Then she found a stick, scraped the bark off of it, and then started roasting a marshmellow.

"Did you bring the..." Ino trailed off.

"Yeah, I brought it," Shikamaru said.

"Oh good! 'cause roasted marshmellows aren't any good with out Gram Crackers and Chocolate!"

Shikamaru pulled the box of Gram Crackers and some chocolate out of his backpack and handed them to Ino.

"Don't you guys want one?" Ino asked finishing off her third S'more.

"No," Sasuke said plainly.

"Not really," Shikamaru stated.

"Well, ya can't starve!" Ino protested.

"I don't like sweets," Sasuke told her.

"I'm not hungry," Shikamaru said.

Ino sighed. After a few minutes of silence Ino asked, "Umm...where are we going sleep?"

"Right here," Sasuke answered.

"I can't sleep on the ground," she said in discust.

"Why?"

"Because it's dirty and too hard!"

"Well, then I guess you have to find some where else to sleep!" Now Sasuke was clearly annoyed.

"UH! That's what I was trying to figure out before this argument!!" Ino screamed.

Sasuke layed down and closed his eyes.

"Ino!" Sasuke heard a small, quiet voice say.

"Hinata! What are you doing here?" Ino asked.

"Well, I was just scanning the area with my Byakugan, and I found your group. You looked upset so I decided to come see what was wrong."

"Oh, I was just trying to figure out where to sleep. I don't like sleeping on the ground and..." Ino was cut off by Hinata.

"We have a tent, Ino. It's not very big, but I am sure you, Tenten and I could all fit. At least for one night."

"THANK YOU! Oh Hinata, that would be soo great!" Ino said as she hugged the shy girl. "But what about Naruto, where will he sleep?"

"Oh, um... Naruto-kun wants to sleep in the trees."

"He is stranger than I thought. Does he do that on missions, Sasuke?"

"No," Sasuke growled.

"He's cranky when he's tired. He did that this morning too. Well, lets go! Bye Shikamaru. Bye Sasuke. Oh, I left the apple in case one of you gets hungry," Ino said as she left with Hinata.

As soon as they were out of sight, Shikamaru grabbed the apple, sat down beside Sasuke and started eating it. He knew Sasuke was hungry, but he didn't care.

------

Sakura's group:

Sakura was having the worst time of her life, and Kiba and Neji couldn't help laughing at her attemps. Everything seemed to just tic her off even more. She had found the berries, but Neji told her they were poisonous. Believing Neji, Sakura set the berries down and tried to find something else to eat. Both Neji and Kiba knew they weren't poisonous, so they ate the berries while she was gone.

When Sakura came back and saw the berries were gone, she asked what the boys had done with them.

"We ate them," Kiba blurted out. Neji punched Kiba.

"You ate poisonous berries?"

Kiba looked at Neji. Neji sighed, "Fine, you can explain."

Kiba smiled, "Neji lied-OUCH!" Neji had punched him harder that time.

"Moron," Neji mumbled.

"Anyways, he told you they were poisonous, but they weren't," Kiba continued.

"You what?" Sakura cracked her knuckles. Kiba looked a little worried, but Neji just smirked.

"You might be able to push Naruto around, but you can't think you could really even land an attack on us."

Sakura sighed, "You're right. Well, I'm going to try to get some sleep." With that she walked over to the closest tree, leaned up against it, and fell asleep.

When Neji was sure she was asleep, he threw a kunai into a near by tree. Then Naruto jumped out of the tree.

"I am gonna get you for that later Neji," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, but right now we got some work to do. You guys ready? " Kiba asked.

Naruto smiled and whisper, "Always ready."

"Good, now get to work!" Neji said quietly.

-------

In Hinata's tent:

"Um... Hinata I didn't see Naruto in any of the trees," Ino said.

"Well, he also said he, Neji, and Kiba were gonna get together," Hinata told her.

"Okay? Hey, do you guys wanna make some s'mores?" Ino asked.

Tenten and Hinata nodded. As they were making they're s'mores, Ino was getting a little bored of the silence, so she did what she liked best.

"Do you want to play truth or dare?"

"Sure, but lets save the dares for tomorrow, I'm getting tired," Tenten said. Hinata just nodded.

"Good, I'll go first. Tenten, is it true that you've like Neji since you met in the Academy?"

Tenten blushed, "Y-yeah."

"So that rumer is true," Ino smirked.

"There are rumers going around about m-me?" Tenten studdered.

"It's your turn, Tenten."

"Fine, Ino, how long have you liked Shikamaru?"

"He's just a friend!" Ino shouted.

"Shut up or everyone in this forest will hear you! Ino, we all love you, and know you better than that."

Ino frowned. "When we were out on a mission, I realised that I liked him more than just a friend."

Hinata and Tenten smiled.

"Alright, my turn. Hinata, have you ever thought that Naruto just didn't care about you at all?" Ino asked.

"W-well," she sighed, "yes. Right before we went into the forest of death, I tried to talk to him. We talked a little and I saw he was cut, so I thought I would give him some medical ointment. When I was getting the ointment out, he just walked away."

"Aww, well you know he likes you a little, cuz in the prelimanaries he cheered for you," Tenten encouraged.

"Yeah. Well, it's my turn. Ino, why haven't you shown Shikamaru any sign that you like him?" Hinata asked.

"Why is it always me?" Ino complained.

"Doesn't matter. She asked a question, you _must_ answer it," Tenten told her.

"Alright, alright. Well, to be totally and completly honest," Ino paused, "You can't tell a single living soul anything said here tonight!"

"Okay, but you have to stop shouting, and you have to promise you won't tell anything we have said," Tenten said.

"I won't tell anyone."

Tenten glared at her.

"OKAY! I promise I will stop yelling and I won't tell anyone anything said here."

"We believe you, Ino, just please answer my question," Hinata told Ino.

Ino took a deep breath, "To be honest, I really like him, but I like having him as my friend more than anything. I don't want anything to happen that might take our friendship away."

Tenten and Hinata looked a little confused.

"Alright, lets say Shikamaru and I start going out, okay? We break up. Then what happens to our friendship?"

"What makes you think you would break up?" Tenten asked.

"It was a hypathetical situation, Tenten. Anyways, if we did break up, our friendship would go down the tubes, or we would act really weird around each other. I really don't want that to happen. Do you get it?"

They both nodded.

"Good, now lets go to bed, I'm exhausted," Ino told them.

All three of them got up and went into the tent. They were all very tired so they went right to sleep.

**A/N: I am really sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I had alot going on.**

**I will only update the next chapter when I get 5 reviews. :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Recap:**

"Good, now lets go to bed, I'm exhausted," Ino told them.

All three of them got up and went into the tent. They were all very tired so they went right to sleep.

**End of Recap**

"Alright, you all know what to do?" Neji asked.

"Yup," Naruto and Kiba said in unison.

"Good, now get to work."

Naruto made three shadow clones. One of his shadow clones transformed into Neji, one transformed into Kiba, and the other transformed into a skeleton. The real Naruto, Neji and Kiba (and Akamaru) jumped into a tree. The shadow clones placed the skeleton next to the sleeping kunoichi. Then they walked over to a tree and then fell asleep.

Naruto made seven more shadow clones. All of those shadow clones transformed into spiders. A few of the spiders crawled over to Sakura's arms, and the rest crawled to her legs. They didn't crawl over her, though. Then he made one more clone, this one transformed into a bear and ran into the woods a little ways.

"Good job Naruto. Kiba, your turn," Neji instructed.

"Wait," Kiba said before he pulled out a camera. "Okay, I'm ready. Go for it, Akamaru."

Akamaru howled and barked as loud as he could.

The pink haired kunoichi heard Akamaru and opened her eyes. She saw the skeleton staring right back at her. Sakura shrieked and pushed the skeleton away. Right before she was going to get up, she felt something crawling all over her arms and legs. She looked at her arms. Her eyes widened when she saw the spiders. She brushed them off as fast as she could.

She looked up to she Neji and Kiba sleeping peacefully under a differednt tree. _How could they sleep through that? _she thought to herself. As she started to walk towards them she head something growl. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. _Was that a...a...? _ Then a twig snapped a few meters behind her. Her body froze. 

She heard it walk closer and closer to her. She could tell by the sound of it's footsteps that it was a big, hungry creature. She forced her self to turn around. The kunoichi gathered chakra at her fist, ran towards the bear, and punched it. Sakura figured she could try to scare it, but after she punched it all she saw was a puff of smoke. She knew, from working with Naruto, that the bear had been a shadow clone.

With anger flowing through her, she walked over to Neji and Kiba. When she punched them, she got the same result as from the bear. Sakura screamed and started punching the tree to relieve her anger. After she knocked over the tree, she took a deep breath sat down and said, "It's safe to come out now, but Naruto I would run very, very,VERY far away."

Neji, Kiba, and Naruto jumped down from the tree. Naruto cringed as Sakura raised her fist.

"Calm down, Sakura. It wasn't Naruto's idea, he just helped out," Neji said. 

Sakura lowered her hand. "So what part did you two do?" she asked Neji and Kiba.

"I planned the whole thing out, and Kiba," Neji smirked, "Kiba just watched, Akamaru woke you up."

Sakura sighed, "Okay, well, I guess I'll try to go back to sleep."

"Right, I'm going to go back to where Hinata and Tenten are sleeping," Naruto said. Then he jumped up into the trees and disappeared.

Neji, Sakura and Kiba walked over to different trees, and fell asleep.

**----**

**The Next Morning:**

**-**Hinata's tent-

When Ino got up, she saw Hinata still sleeping peacefully, but she didn't see Tenten. As she stood up her hair fell infront of her face.

She looked at her hair and all she could say was, "Oh! Well that isn't any good."

Hinata turned over in her sleep. 

_Oops, I better be a little quieter. I'll go ask Tenten if she got a hair brush._

_**She probably does. She's got to keep her hair nice too, ya know!**_

_Well, some people-like us- don't bring hair brushes on NATURE HIKES!_

Ino walked out of the tent and found kunai and shuriken in all of the trees surrounding the tent. As she looked around, a kunai came zipping out of a tree and disappeared into another. Naruto jumped out of the tree panting. Ino saw that Naruto was pretty beaten up.

"Can we stop! I'm bearly missing them!" Naruto shouted.

Tenten jumped down from the tree the kunai came from. "No! If I'm missing you at all, I need more practice!" 

"Alright, but this time I'm staying here!" Naruto replied. Naruto made 20 shadow clones, then sat down. His shadow clones jumped up into the trees.

"Oh, good morning Ino. I hope we didn't wake you up," Tenten said before she got out more weapons.

"Um, no. Hinata is still sleeping. Uh, Tenten, I was wondering if you had brought a hair brush," Ino said.

"Oh yeah! I did, it's in my backpack. After you fix you hair, do you wanna train a little?" Tenten offered.

"Sure! I'll be back in a few minutes."

Ino walked back into the tent. She found Tenten's brush and started to fix her hair.

"Good morning, Ino," Ino heard a soft voice say.

"Good morning, Hinata. Tenten and Naruto are outside training. I am going to join them in a minute. You could too if you want. Tenten is working on her aim and the rest of us are trying to dodge her. From what I've seen with Naruto, it's pretty tough trainging for all of us."

"You look really nice with your hair down, Ino. Why don't you ever leave it down?" Hinata asked.

"Well, it's just easier to move around and not having to keep it out of my face. And I'm so used to having it up that it feels wierd not having it up," Ino told her. "Well, I'm heading out to train."

"Wait, Ino! Shouldn't you go back to your group and wait for your sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Oh yeah! I completly forgot! Tell Tenten that I'm not going to train. Bye Hinata!" Ino yelled as she ran through the trees towards where Shikamaru and Sasuke were supposed to be.

When Hinata got out of the tent, she saw Naruto sitting on the ground looking at his kunai and shuriken.

"Naruto-kun, um...Ino said that you were training with Tenten?"

Naruto looked up at Hinata. "Accually right now I'm taking a break, while she goes after some shadow clones."

Tenten jumped down out of a near by tree. "Good morning, Hinata! Is Ino coming out soon?"

"Ino decided she would go back to her group and wait for her sensei," Hinata explained.

"Hinata! YOU DIDN'T STUDDER!" Naruto shouted. Hinata blushed.

"Of course not! She never studders when she talks to her friends!" Tenten told him. "You've had enough time to catch your breath. It's time to train! You ready Hinata?"

"I'm ready," Hinata said. Then she disappeared into the trees.

**---**

**Shikamaru's group:**

When Ino got to where she left the two, she found them sleeping under two different trees.

_They must have had a hard night. Maybe I should let them sleep._

_**That wouldn't be any fun.**_

_No, it wouldn't be any fun, but we're not that mean._

_**Oh yes we are.**_

Ino smiled evilly. She pulled out some kunai, explosive tags and some string.

_Lets have some fun before Asuma gets here!_

Shikamaru turned over, and Ino looked at him.

"No!" Ino said under her breath.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"You're supposed to be asleep," she pouted.

"Why?"

"Because I was gonna throw unatcivated explosive kunai by you guys, then blow my wistle so you guys would wake up. Then I was going to activate the explosive tags and see how fast you could get out of the way."

"Sasuke's still asleep," Shikamaru said with an evil grin.

"No I'm not," Sasuke said as he sat up.

"MAN! YOU GUYS WON'T LET ME HAVE ANY FUN! I'm just gonna go back and train with Tenten and Hinata."

"You could, or you could come back to the campsite with me," Ino heard Asuma's voice say. Ino turned and faced her sensei. She frowned.

"What did I do?" Asuma asked.

Ino looked at Shikamaru, "SEE! EVEN IF YOU GUYS DIDN'T WAKE UP, ASUMA WOULD HAVE GOTTEN HER BY THE TIME I WAS GONNA BLOW THE WHISLE!"

Shikamaru and Asuma looked at each other.

"It's troublesome. Let's just go back, I'm hungry."

They jumped up in the trees, and followed Asuma. After only a few minutes of silence, Ino couldn't handle it anymore.

"So, which one of you ate the apple?"

"I did," Shikamaru replied.

"You didn't eat it Ino?" Asuma asked.

"No, you see, I was mad- I don't remember why though- then Hinata found me. She told me that she and Tenten had brought a tent. She said there was room for me so I left the apple behind and took our S'more supply. When I got to their campsite, it turns out that Naruto had instant ramen, so I ate instant ramen and S'mores," Ino explained.

"Oh, okay?"

"So what did you guys do when I was gone?" Ino asked.

Sasuke growled and Shikamaru just muttered, "Troublesome."

"Wonderful. Well, I had lots of fun. First we..." Ino began, but was soon cut off.

"Ino!" Shikamaru shouted.

"WHAT?"

"Can we go back to the campsite quietly this time?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, I really hate it when no one talks. If you guys don't want me to talk, then you guys talk," Ino protested. "See, no one has anything to say, so I can-and will-talk!"

"Ino," Asuma cut in.

"What?"

"I've got a surprise for you and Shikamaru back at the campsite," Asuma said as he glanced back at Ino. Confusion formed on her face.

"For both of us?"

"Yup."

"Are you sure we're both gonna like it?" she asked.

"I'm positive you'll love it," he told her. "We're here. Sasuke, you can go and do what you would like. Ino, Shikamaru, follow me."

Sasuke walked off towards their cabin. Shikamaru and Ino followed Asuma to the kitchen.

When they got there, Ino's eyes widened and excitment flowed through her. Shikamaru smiled.

**A/N: Well, I didn't get the reviews I wanted, but once I write the chapter it is really hard not to put it up.**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	12. The surprise

**Before I start, I just wanted to say: Thanks for reading! and I did change Chapter one a little bit. (i thought it was pretty stupid, so i changed it) The new chapter one doesn't change any of the other chapters, so No worries!**

**Recap:**

_Shikamaru and Ino followed Asuma to the kitchen._

_When they got there, Ino's eyes widened and excitment flowed through her. Shikamaru smiled._

**End of Recap**

"CHOUJI!!" Ino squeeled. She ran over to her chubby friend and hugged him.

"Hey Ino, nice to see you too," Chouji said.

Asuma left the three in the kitchen.

Shikamaru walked over to his two friends. "How was the mission?"

"Well, working with my dad was alot different then working with you guys, but it was fun," Chouji replied.

"Are you staying for the rest of the camping trip?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, but I have to stay in Lee's cabin."

"Do you have all you stuff?"

Chouji nodded.

"Great! Let's go for a swim, just the three of us. We can swim out to the dock and talk some more," Ino looked at her team mates.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Chouji told her. Then they looked at Shikamaru.

"Troublesome"

Shikamaru and Ino walked towards their cabin, while Chouji walked to his. Ino and Shikamaru found Sasuke laying on his bed, staring at the bed above him.

"Go change in the bathroom, Shikamaru. And take Sasuke outside with you," Ino instructed.

Shikamaru nodded and got what he needed. _Shadow Possesion Jutsu! _Sasuke and Shikamaru walked outside and Shikamaru closed the door behind them.

**--**

Hinata was sitting infront of her cabin, humming a soft sweet tune. She was hand sewing up a pair of pants she had ripped while training with Tenten. When she heard someone walking towards her cabin, she didn't look up. She assumed it was Tenten or Naruto coming to their cabin to get something, but she was wrong.

When she heard that the footsteps had stopped, she lifted her head and saw Kiba standing infront of her.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked her. She nodded and Kiba helped her up. Hinata noticed something different in Kiba's eyes.

"Kiba, is something wrong?"

He shook his head and said, "No, I just thought we should talk."

"Talk about what?"

**--**

"SAKURA-CHAN!! Can I please just talk to you? It wasn't my idea!!" Naruto shouted as he ran after Sakura.

Sakura stopped and Naruto almost hit Sakura's back. She turned towards Naruto.

"I DON'T CARE WHOSE IDEA IT WAS!! YOU TOOK PART IN IT!!" Sakura shouted then continued walking.

Naruto decided to leave Sakura alone for awhile, then he would try to talk to her again later.In the meantime he went to go get some ramen.

Sakura started to walk back to her cabin when she saw Sasuke going in to his cabin. _Maybe I should go talk to him,_ Sakura thought. She started walking towards Sasuke's cabin. She knocked on the door, but Sasuke didn't reply.

"Sasuke-kun, I need to ask you something."

He still didn't reply.

"If you don't answer me, then I will break this door down."

"What do you want, Sakura?" Sasuke asked harshly.

"I need to ask you a question," Sakura replied innocently.

Sasuke opened the door and said , "I'll make you a deal. If you can beat me in teatherball, then I will answer you're question. But if I win, you have to leave me alone for the rest of this trip."

Sakura stood there for a minute then said, "Done!"

Then they ran over to the teatherball and played. Sakura won.

"Fine, what's you're question?" Sasuke demanded.

"My question is: Why did you pick Ino over me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you and Ino on the dock. I saw it all. I also saw you two running to your cabin."

He smirked and said, "I didn't pick anyone."

Sakura was confused, "But then, why were you hanging out with her and not Naruto or any of the other guys?"

"I only agreed to answer one question,"Sasuke smirked.

**--**

"I guess I don't really understand what you're trying to say, Kiba," Hinata stated. As she reached her cabin, the sun was setting on the water.

"All I'm saying is that you deserve someone better." And with that Kiba left.

_What do you mean, Kiba? _Hinata thought. Then she decided she would talk to Ino about it.

**--**

"See you in the morning, Chouji!" Ino shouted as she and Shikamaru walked back to their cabin.

They walked in silence for a few moments then Ino said, "I didn't think Chouji would get back in time for this trip."

"Neither did I," Shikamaru stated.

"Ino!" Hinata called as she ran towards the two.

"Hinata!...is something wrong?" Ino asked.

"Um...no, I just need to talk to you for a minute. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Shikamaru, you can go on to the cabin," Ino instructed. Shikamaru nodded and continued walking.

"I hope I didn't interupt anything," Hinata said, a little worried.

"No, Chouji just got back from his mission and came here so we hung out together all day."

The two girls walked in silence towards the beach.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Ino asked.

"Well, Kiba came to my cabin this afternoon and we went for a walk..."

**--**

"Where's Hinata?" Tenten asked Naruto as they were just about to turn out the lights.

"Oh yeah! While you were brushing your teeth, she told me that she was gonna go get some fresh air."

"I'm going to go look for her. Stay here, please! I don't want to go search for you when I get back," Tenten said as she walked out the door.

_I just hope nothing's wrong._

**--**

"Then he said, 'All I'm saying is that you deserve someone better'. Then he left," Hinata finished.

"Oh, Hinata, he knows." Just then they heard footsteps behind them.

"Tenten, I'm sorry if I worried you," Hinata apologized.

"It's okay, I needed a little fresh air myself," Tenten assured. "Did I interupt anything?"

Ino looked at Hinata. "It's alright, you can tell her."

"Okay, well, to sum up the story: Kiba and Hinata went on a walk. When they got back to your cabin, Kiba said,'you deserve someone better'," Ino explained.

Tenten was a little confused, "Okay, I need details."

"Hinata?" Ino asked.

"Alright," she sighed, "here's what happened..."

**--**

_I'm so confused! _Sakura thought. _Normally, I would ask Ino to explain, but that wouldn't work. Maybe I could go talk to Hinata or Tenten, they're both in the same cabin so I could talk to both of them._

Sakura got off her bed, put her sandles on, and walked towards the door. Before she could open it, Akamaru jupmed off of Kiba, waking him up, and ran over to the door. Kiba sat up and looked at Sakura.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"Um... I'm...I'm going to get some fresh air," Sakura lied.

"I'll come with you, Akamaru wants to go for a walk too."

"NO!"

"SHHH, keep it down. What's wrong with me coming with?"

"It's nothing really I just...um...I could take him. I mean you could stay here and sleep."

"Okaaaay? Are you sure?"

"Yup, I'm fine. And if Neji wakes up and finds us both gone, well, I don't even want to think about that. Come on Akamaru!" With that she walked out the door, and Akamaru trailed close behind.

**--**

"And that's what happened," Hinata told Tenten.

"Oh, Hinata, you don't see what's happening do you?" Tenten asked. Hinata just shook her head.

"She's completely clueless about the whole thing, which is why she came to talk to me about it," Ino explained.

"Hinata, you poor thing. Ino, you can explain the situation," Tenten said, turning towards Ino.

"Alright, I'll explain the best I can. Hinata, Kiba knows you like Naruto..."

Hinata gasped, "He knows?! But you guys promised you wouldn't tell."

"We didn't tell, but it is kinda obvious," Tenten stated. Hinata blushed.

"Anyways, Kiba knows you like Naruto, but Kiba...likes you," Ino finished.

**--**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please, please, please review! just tell me what you think.**


	13. IT WAS JUST A GAME?

**Recap:**

_"Anyways, Kiba knows you like Naruto, but Kiba...likes you," Ino finished._

**End of recap:**

**--**

When Sakura had finished walking around with Akamaru, she walked back to her cabin and put Akamaru inside before anyone inside could say anything to her. She raced over to Hinata and Tenten's cabin. When she got there, she noticed their light was off.

_I'm too late,_ Sakura thought. _No, I need to talk to them._ She knocked gentelly on the door. She heard someone inside falling off their bed.

"AAH! Who's there? I'm fully armed!!" she heard Naruto yell from inside.

"NARUTO! It's me, can you open the door, please?" She heard someone inside walking towards the door.

Naruto opened the door and rubbed the back of his head. "Sakura-chan, what are you doing here this late?"

"I just need to talk to Hinata and Tenten. Are they asleep?" she asked.

"Um...they aren't here. Tenten left about half an hour ago and Hinata left ten minutes before Tenten," Naruto said as he glanced at the clock.

"Do you know where they went?"

"No, but can we talk for a minute?"

"Not now, Naruto. I've got too much on my mind, maybe tomorrow." With that Sakura left.

_I wonder where they went._ Sakura thought._ Maybe I could talk to Temari, no, that wouldn't help. Why does she have to try to take Sasuke? She doesn't even like him._

**--**

"What am I supposed to do?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know," Tenten replied, "Any ideas, Ino?"

After hearing no reply the two looked over at their blonde friend. She was gazing out at the water. A couple minutes later Ino glanced over at Hinata.

"We can't tell you what to do. You have to decide," Ino said turning her gaze back to the water.

"Decide what?" Hinata asked.

"DECIDE WHAT?! Hinata! you have to think for yourself who you really love. Who ever you choose, you have to tell them," Ino exclaimed.

"Ino, you know we're not supposed to be out of our cabins this late, so try not to yell. But," Tenten yawned, "I'm getting tired so I'm going back. Hinata, you comin'?"

"Yes," Hinata said as she stood up. "Good night, Ino, and thanks."

"Night Ino...aren't you going back to your cabin?" Tenten asked as she saw her blonde friend hadn't moved.

"Not yet, I think I'll stay here a little longer," Ino replied.

"Okay, oh yeah! Hey Ino, could I be your sparing partner in tomorrow's taijutsu training? I have something I need to ask you then."

"Sure Tenten."

"Great! night!"

"Night."

Tenten and Hinta walked back to their cabin and quietly slipped in, so Naruto wouldn't wake up.

As Ino was sitting on the beach talking to her inner, she heard footsteps close behind her. _Great! Someone found me! I am soo busted._

"Ino?" she heard a very firmiliar voice say from behind her.

"Chouji? What are you doing out here so late?" she asked, turning to face her friend.

"I guess I could ask you the same thing," Chouji replied.

"Hinata needed to talk to me, and I was just about to head back to my cabin. So what are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep, Gai-sensei and Lee talk in their sleep. And it being them, you can imagine what their talking about."

"Oh, there's an extra bed in my cabin. You could sleep there tonight if you want to," Ino offered, "I'm sure Shikamaru wouldn't mind, either."

"I guess I could, but only tonight. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"You know you couldn't get anyone in trouble, even if you wanted to," Ino laughed. "Come on, my cabin's this way."

The two walked in silence toward Ino's cabin. Ino didn't mind this silence, because it wasn't an akward silence.

They heard someone walk past behind them, but only Chouji turned to see who was passing.

"Hey Ino?" Chouji said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Sakura just walked by and she didn't look to happy either."

Ino sighed, "You want me to go talk to her don't you?"

Chouji nodded.

"Well, you can just go on to the cabin. Talking with Sakura will either take two seconds or an hour."

"I'll wait outside your cabin for you." With that Chouji continued walking.

Ino turned around and ran after Sakura. When she caught up with her, she tapped Sakura's shoulder. Sakura spun around and Ino saw that she had been crying. She quickly wipped her face as a glossy tear fell from her eyes.

"What do _you_ want?" Sakura asked.

"I just wanted to see if you needed some one to talk to," Ino replied.

"I'll talk to you _only_ if you promise to be completely honest."

"I promise." Ino had a feeling Sakura needed to talk to her.

"Why are you trying to get Sasuke's attention? Why are you continually trying to make him like you, when you don't even love him?! Don't even bother saying that you love him! 'cause I know you don't!" Sakura questioned.

Ino stood in complete shock. Why is she trying to get his attention? Why is she trying to make him like her? She knew who she loved, and it wasn't Sasuke. Suddenly pain shot through her check. Ino came back to reality to see Sakura's hand was the cause of the pain and she looked annoyed.

"Oh...uh...right! I don't know, I guess because I liked him when we were little and when I figured out you liked him too, I didn't want to loose to you."

"SO IT WAS ALL JUST A GAME TO YOU? HIS FEELINGS DIDN'T MATTER?? YOU JUST COULDN'T LOOSE? HE'S NOT A DOLL! YOU CAN'T JUST PLAY WITH HIM THEN TOSS HIM ASIDE! DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU THAT HE'S A HUMAN BEING TOO?" Sakura yelled as tears flowed down her face. "I...I love him. You're just playing with him because you don't want to loose?"

"Sakura," Ino said softly as she touched her friend's shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" Sakura shouted as she pushed Ino's hand away. Then she ran back to her cabin. As soon as her head touched her pillow, she was asleep.

Ino started walking back to her cabin. _Sakura. Am I really like that? Is that how I'm treating him? I've never seen you yell at anyone like that. You must be really, really mad at me. Sakura, I'm so sorry! _She was so caught up in thought she didn't even see Chouji. As she opened the door of the cabin, Shikamaru sat up and saw a tear roll down Ino's cheek.

"Ino, what's wrong?"

She couldn't handle her own thoughts anymore. She ran over to Shikamaru and cried on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Ino's waste, and looked up to see Chouji walk in. Chouji looked at Ino, then at Shikamaru. Shikamaru just mouthed the words 'what happened', but Chouji just shrugged.

"Can I sleep there?" Chouji whispered as he pointed to the extra bed, "I'll explain my story in the morning."

Shikamaru nodded and pointed to an extra blanket. Chouji closed the door, grabbed the blanket and climbed into bed. He was extremly tired and fell asleep instantly. Ino had fallen asleep. _Troublesome. _Shikamaru laid her on his bed and laid down beside her. She shifted in her sleep so her head was resting on his shoulder. A small, gentle smile formed on his lips. He drapped an arm over her waste and fell asleep.

**--**

**The next morning:**

Ino's eye's fluttered open. At first she didn't know where she was, but then she remembered the previous night. She slipped out of bed hoping she wouldn't wake anyone up. It didn't work. Shikamaru felt her move and woke up.

"Training?" He asked.

Ino jumped. "Oh, Shikamaru, you scared me," she replied. "I told you we were training _every_ morning. Since there's three of you this morning, I'll go change in the bathroom."

"Oh yeah. Why is Chouji here, and what happened last night?"

"Chouji's room mates sleep talk, so he couldn't sleep. He was out on the beach and saw me, so we talked and I told him he could sleep here. I'm going to be late so...bye," she said as she ran out the door with her clothes.

She was back in her cabin in five minutes. She picked up her brush and quickly fixed her hair and left for the feild. Sakura and Hinata had already began and Tenten was waiting for Ino.

"Sorry, I'm late Tenten. Let's begin!" Ino shouted as she ran at Tenten with a fist ready to punch. "After you and Hinata left, I met up with Chouji and we talked for a few minutes. Then I started talking to Sakura. We got in a fight and I think she hates me now."

"Yup!" Tenten said as she dodged a kick. "Before she and Hinata began, she called you a 'two faced, back stabbing, little..."

"Okay, I get it! She's really mad at me." Ino grabbed Tenten's leg an threw her into a tree.

"Ow! I'll say she's mad at you! What did you say?"

"That's between me and her. NO KUNAI! THAT'S CHEATING!"

Tenten put away her kunai and punched Ino. Ino kicked, but Tenten grabbed her and threw her into the air. She jumped up and kick Ino down.

"So, last night you said you had something you wanted to talk to me about," Ino said then she caughed up blood.

"Yeah, I did. You okay?"

"Yup," Ino said as she ran at Tenten.

"It's just that I like Neji alot, but I don't know if he feels the same way about me."

"Yeah, I have that same feeling about someone else."

Tenten smiled, then said, "What should I do?"

"Just keep being yourself. If he doesn't like you for who you are, he's not worth it."

"Your right. I think we should stop and shower before breakfast," Tenten suggested.

"Alright," Ino said as turn back toward her cabin.

When she got to her cabin, Chouji and Shikamaru were talking. As Ino walked in the door, Chouji's eyes widened.

"Ino, what happen? You're all beat up," Chouji said with concern.

"I'm fine Chouji," she said as she wiped blood from her lip. "The girls and I practice our tai-jutsu every morning. I'm going to go take a shower. You two should wake Sasuke up and get ready for breakfast."

Ino gathered all the things she would need to take a shower and left.

"You better wake him up," Chouji stated.

"Don't touch me, I'm already awake," Sasuke said. "Oh, and Shikamaru, why were you and Ino sleeping together last night?" Sasuke smirked as he saw Chouji's eyes widen.

"I don't have to tell you anything. Come on Chouji, if we're late for breakfast we don't get as much food," Shikamaru said as he walked toward the door.

Chouji followed silently until he closed the door behind them. "What was Sasuke talking about, Shikamaru? What did he mean by you and Ino sleeping together? Is there something I'm missing here?"

"No! After you went to sleep, she fell asleep on me. Since she sleeps on the top bunk, I let her sleep in my bed," Shikamaru explained.

"Oh, okay."

When Ino got back to the cabin to put her shampoo and stuff away, she found Sasuke still there. She didn't say a word as she put her things away. She walked to the door.

"Ino?" Sasuke said.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Nothing, it's just not like you to walk in here and not say anything to me, and I know you saw me."

"I didn't have anything to say, and you never want talk to me anyway," Ino said in a tone that says 'I really don't want to talk to you'.

"Well, I have just one question."

"Okay, but make it quick, I'm starving."

"Why were you and Shikamaru sleeping together last night? I thought you liked me," Sasuke smirked.

"My answer is simple: people change," Ino said. As she was walking out the door she called back, "You better hurry or you won't get anything!"

**--**

**In the cafiteria:**

When Ino walked in, she glanced around the room and found her friends. She got her food and walked over to where Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura were sitting. When she got to the table, Sakura stopped talking. Ino sat infront of Sakura.

"Sakura, I forfiet," Ino stated, then began to eat her food.

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you liked it.**

**You don't have to review, but I would LOVE to hear what you thought of this chapter. (I accept flames too)**


	14. AN

Hey guys,

sorry i havent updated in a while, but i have zero motivation to continue. it didn't end up in the direction i wanted it to and now i can force it in that direction. i've written 13 chapters and only 7 people (and my sister) reviewed. i did write most of another chapter, i might finish that chapter up, or just give up... i dont know.

Thanks Deadknuat for your amizing reviews.

-Shikainofan

P.S. this has nothing to do with what i just said, but i felt like telling every one. ok so today my class had a party because it was 2 peoples birthday and they had extra cupcakes. (the masive Costco cupcakes) and they were giving them to who ever wanted another one. So i turn to my friend and say "hey we should grab one for Joe." (joe is a friend of ours in a different grade) and she's like "Ok." so she grabs one and runs over to his class room and hands it to him with out even mentioning that i thought of giving it to him! its totally ok though cuz she's my best friend (and cuz ill force her to tell him tomorrow) :P Thanks again for reading this far.


	15. Are we friends again?

_Recap:_

"Sakura, I forfeit," Ino stated, then began to eat her food.

_End of recap_

**----------------**

Sakura dropped her fork in shock.

"Y-you what?" Sakura asked, not believing what she had just heard.

"I said, I forfeit the game. I give up, I don't want to play anymore," Ino defined.

"Really?" Sakura said.

"I thought about what you said last night, and you were right." Ino got up and left the cafeteria.

Sakura sat in shock for a minute then silently got up and ran after Ino. As Sakura was running out the door, Sasuke was walking in.

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I'll be right back," Sakura said as she ran down the beach to catch up with Ino.

_I did it!_ _I feel better now too!_Ino thought as she walked down the beach. _But it could have waited til after I ate! I'll just have to wait for lunch I suppose._

"INO!" Sakura shouted. Ino turned around and saw Sakura running at her. She was now standing in front of Ino.

"Hey," Ino said casually as she shoved her hands into her sweat shirt's pockets.

"Did you really mean what you said back there or was that just for show?" Sakura asked.

"I meant it. How could it be for show? No one else could know what I was talking about except for you," Ino explained.

"True." Sakura hugged Ino, "Thanks Ino!"

"So, we friends again?"

"Yeah, but I'm still hungry so lets go back and eat."

"Sounds good," Ino said.

**----**

back in the cafeteria:

Three girls sat in confusion.

Temari shook her head and thrust down her fork, "Did I miss something?"

"We're just as confused as you are, Temari," Hinata said.

"What did she mean when she said she forfeits?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know, but I think that if they want us to know, they'll tell us. We shouldn't bring it up, either," Hinata suggested.

"Then I guess it's time to zip it 'cause here they come," Tenten pointed out.

"Act casual," Temari commanded picking up her fork again.

Sakura and Ino just sat down quietly and ate their food. No one spoke.

Ino looked up from her food, obviously annoyed with the silence, "Soooo what were you guys talking about while we were gone?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE WERE TALKING ABOUT??" Temari shouted. Tenten kicked her under the table and Temari started stuffing her face so she couldn't say any thing more. Then Tenten looked up at Ino.

"What she meant to say was that you guys were only gone a few minutes and it wasn't enough time to start any interesting conversations," Tenten laughed nervously.

"Okay? So, how about a swim after this?" Ino asked.

"After breakfast?" Sakura looked confused.

"Yeah."

"Do you know how cold the water will be? How about after lunch?"

"Fine, how about you guys?" Ino asked the other girls.

They all agreed. Then Anko came in the cafeteria with her megaphone.

"Listen up! We go back tomorrow, so us teachers have decided to let you have free time all day today. But you still can't go into the forest with out an adult with you!"

"We go back tomorrow! Wow! These days really have flown by," Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah! What do you guys want to do after breakfast?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do Sakura-chan?" Naruto butted in.

"NARUTO!!!! STOP LISTENING INTO OUR CONVERSATIONS!!!!" Sakura shouted and pushed Naruto away.

"So, GIRLS, what do you want to do after breakfast?" Sakura asked again.

"I don't know," Tenten said.

"Me neither," Temari and Hinata said in unison.

"We could train," Tenten suggested after a minute of silence.

"But we just finished training," Ino complained.

"There's never enough training, Ino."

"Great idea. Ino, wanna spar?" Sakura asked.

"Sure. But if Tenten and Temari spar, and you and me spar, then what about Hinata?"

"Don't worry about me," Hinata said. "I could ask Kiba. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Okay. Let's go!" Ino shouted.

**----**

**lunch time**

The girls and Kiba walked into the cafeteria for lunch. Everyone was already in there. Kiba walked over to where his friends were sitting, after he got his food. The girls turned around, with their food, and looked around to see where to sit.

"We could sit with the guys," Ino suggested.

"Okay," they all said together.

They walked over and sat down with Naruto and his friends.

"Hey guys! What have you guys been up to?" Sakura asked.

"Stuff," the usual one word answer came from, of course, Sasuke.

"Where were you Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"Places," Kiba smiled, earning a glare from Sasuke.

Meanwhile the girls had been whispering among themselves. The boys really hadn't noticed them much until they heard Sakura yell, "NO!"

To which Ino replied, "WHY NOT?!?! IT WOULD BE FUN!"

"NO!"

"YES! What do you guys think about it?" Ino asked the rest of the girls.

"I guess it would be alright," Hinata said.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," Tenten replied.

"Me neither," Temari agreed. Sakura groaned a lound, frustrated groan.

"Majority rules, Sakura! I'll ask," Ino said. She turn to the guys, who were now all looking at them. "Oh, hi!" Ino said, noticing they were looking at her. "Do you guys want to go swimming with us after lunch?"

Naruto was the first to reply, "SURE!"

"Sounds fun," Kiba said.

"Troublesome."

"I guess," Neji said.

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply.

The girls all looked at Sakura. "Does that mean yes?" Ino asked. Sakura sighed and nodded.

"Yay!" Ino squealed and took one last bite of her pizza. "Cool, I'm done. Anyone else?"

"No," everyone said in unison.

"Fine. I'm gonna go get another piece," Ino said as she got up.

After she had finished eating her pizza, everyone else was finished. They all went to there cabins and got ready. Ino was the first one out. She ran over to Sakura's cabin and banged on the door.

"I'M NOT FINISHED!! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO WAIT!!!!!!" Sakura yelled, looking herself over in the mirror.

"Hey Sakura! You almost done?" Ino asked.

"Duh!" Sakura said as she opened the door. "Hey, I thought that Asuma-sensei told you to wear a tee-shirt over your swimsuit?"

"He did. I only have one shirt left and that's for tomorrow. Do you have an extra?"

"Nope."

"Okay, cool. I won't wear one."

"Awesome, let's go!"

They started walking but then Ino stopped and looked at Sakura. "I thought you only brought your one-piece swimsuit." Sakura was wearing a black bikini with red cherry blossoms on it.

"No, I brought this one too."

"Is it new?"

"Yup."

"Look! the boys are already here. HEY SHIKAMARU! HEY CHOUJI!"

Ino and Sakura ran over to the dock and jumped in the water. Tenten and Hinata jumped off the dock after Sakura and Ino had gotten out of the way.

"IT'S SO COLD! HOW CAN YOU DO THAT?!?!" Temari shouted from shore.

"JUST DO IT! YOU DON'T NOTICE THE COLD WHEN YOU JUMP IN!!" Sakura yelled back.

Sasuke and Neji dove into the water. Naruto and Kiba jumped in and splashed all the girls. Shikamaru and Chouji walked to the end of the dock, sat down then hopped off into the water.

"Hey Temari, where are your brothers?" Tenten asked Temari who was still on the shore.

"Gaara doesn't swim. Kankuro should be coming though." Temari walk over to the dock and walked down it. "I don't think I'll get in."

Kankuro ran to the end of the dock, picked up Temari, and jumped in with his sister in his arms. When they surfaced, Kankuro smiled and Temari just rolled her eyes. The girls swam out to the floating dock. They all sat down and started talking about nothing special, just recent gossip. Meanwhile Kankuro swam out to the floating dock. When he reached the dock, he sat next to Ino and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, how's my favorite girl?" Kankuro said. Kankuro was friends with all of his sister's friends, but Ino was the only one that would play along.

Ino smiled. "So I'm still your favorite?" she asked innosently and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You're always number one," Kakuro smiled, then he turned to Temari. "Don't worry, Temari, you're still my favorite sis!"

Temari smiled but rolled her eyes.

Kankuro laughed. "So, did you guys see Lee's new swim suit?"

Sakura glanced at the beach. "Ew! Don't look, its a speedo!" Nobody else looked toward the beach.

"No, you gotta see it," Kankuro said. He dropped his arm from Ino's shoulder and stood up. "HEY LEE!!"

Before Lee looked to see who had called his name, Temari had gotten up, ran across the dock and pushed her brother off the dock. The girls laughed. Temari jumped off a different side of the dock as Kankuro's head had broke through the surface of the water. Ino giggled, blew a kiss and winked at Kankuro before following Temari. Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Ino followed Temari back to the beach and avoided Lee. They ended up playing volley ball until dinner. After dinner everyone headed back to their cabins to pack up and get ready to leave the next morning.

**----------**

**A/N: hey guys, i desided im gonna suck it up and finish the next chapter (the last chapter). I hope you liked this chapter.**

**-Shikainofan**


End file.
